Curse of the Elder Brother
by Mizuru-chi
Summary: Neia Baraja spends some time with her elder brother. Pavel Baraja spends some time with his son. Based on Vol 12 and 13 of Overlord LN. Crossposted on Spacebattles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Elder brother."

At the sound of a very familiar voice, I looked away from the particularly frustrating reports on my desk.

"Dear little sister."

"Uu, can you stop calling me that? It's embarrassing."

"Only when you stop looking so happy every time I call you that."

"I'm not that happy." She muttered through the grin on her face. Granted, it would be difficult to tell for normal people considering that her grin can be likened to a grimace from a man on death row. But to me, her elder brother, it was the cutest smile.

I make sure to tell her that every time I can.

Ahh, if only she were this cute to the other squires, maybe then she'd have some friends. Then again, at least this way she can't be taken from me.

She overheard me. I tried to not shudder from her glare.

"Have you been well, elder brother?" her soft voice rang out in spite of her appearance.

"No dear sister, it should be me asking you that. You know that all I do is look at scrolls everyday. There's hardly any excitement there."

"How about you get off your lazy ass and go out there then? Your little sister is risking her neck everyday to become an upstanding paladin of this city."

"Your efforts alone is enough for the both of us. Besides, I'm unsuited for that line of work. I thought father always lamenting this during his drunken time would have sunk in by now."

"You could take up adventuring again. I know that you're better than copper at least." She pouted. Or at least it should be a pout. It's still rather hard even as her brother to tell her facial expressions apart. It's just differing degrees of glares after all.

"How your brother has failed, leaving his little sister with such a scary face."

"Onii-chan I told you to stop bringing it up! And your face is just as bad as mine!"

"If I don't bring it up you'll never change!" Oya? Was this why Komachi was incessantly remarking about my features during middle-school? Ah but then she gave up… That's kind of sad.

I won't give up on Neia though. Each time it was brought up her face would soften slightly. At rare times when she was sleeping, her face would even become normal! It gave me confidence as an Onii-chan that I could cure her one day. Ahh the thought of having a little sister once again smiling happily at her Onii-chan. I'll work hard for that dream, Komachi! I mean, Neia!

She flopped onto the bed next to me, hiding her face. It seems that she was unable to do well in training again.

"Why do they hate me so?" Her voice was trembling. Shit, was it that bad? I'm sorry for adding to the trauma.

"Which bastard was it this time?" Another name to pass along to Hilma-san.

She shook her head. "It's fine, they sort themselves out. Besides, it's not like you can do anything, scrawny-nii"

The insult cut deep. Even if your Onii-chan can't beat you in strength, I can still show that no one gets to bully my little sister! That is an Onii-chan's pride!

"Why do they hate me." She asked again.

"The weak envy the strong. Unable to beat them, they instead subvert their position."

"What the heck, Onii-chan. That's so gross."

I'm trying to cheer you up you know. "As gross as I am, I will always be here for you. Don't you forget that, beloved little sister!"

"Gross. Creepy. Disgusting." But her expression was soft as she looked up at me. "Thank you, Onii-chan."

"Go get washed up, you stink." She was. Hours of training would do that.

"Onii-chan this is why you can't find a wife. You shouldn't tell girls that! Mou!" Ah, she hit me. But at least she was smiling as she left once more.

I sighed, satisfied. Back to the reports then. Demiurge-san truly was a crafty bastard. It was rather difficult keeping up with the trades.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry. I was reading the Overlord Light Novels and felt I had to write this. I might try a true crossover at some point, but I think I should finish off my other story first. In any case, please enjoy this for now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The past**

* * *

"Oi Hachi come drink with me"

The old man was grumbling once more. Finished with the day's work and with a day off tomorrow, the old man would delve into his favourite pastime.

Complaining. Of course, it wasn't always like this. When Neia and I were still young, he would never complain out loud in front of us. Sometimes I would hear some mutters, but never directly towards us. Not that he was complaining about us either, he was quite a loving and doting father. Or at least to Neia.

Somehow it seems that our relationship didn't turn out so well along the way. Perhaps it's because I never followed along in his footsteps. Jobs passed down the family line are a hallmark of old society, one limited by lack of education and social mobility. Just look at the various surnames that westerners would have. Shoemaker, Cobbler, Smith, and so forth. Yet even back then not all children quietly followed along with their parents wishes. But this society was still stuck in the old society. And no matter how much searching I did there were no colleges. At least none that would take a son of a Ranger like me.

"Hachi~ You gotta stop staring into space. C'mon, you're a man now so come drink with your pops."

I felt him ruffle my head around, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Not yet old man, but fine. Let me leave a note for Neia."

"Che. She'll be fine. She's finally a part of the squires now! Can you believe it? Little Neia! She passed!" He made an exaggerated motion of wiping away tears. Wait.

"Oi are you actually crying."

"Ahh shaddup. I just want little Neia back. The one who always jumps around happily when I agree to teach her Ranger things."

"She's all grown up hasn't she..." We both look on wistfully, reminiscing about the cute little girl in our family.

"Come on Hachi, we'll talk more over drinks!"

Before we could make it out the door my mother popped her head out of the kitchen. She was a homely looking woman, rather slender but very fit. Even without makeup her skin seemed to shine. She didn't look like she was in her 40s at all.

"Don't you two make any trouble again, you hear me?"

Apparently we were loud enough for our voices to carry over into the kitchen.

"Yes Mother."

"Yes Dear."

We answered in chorus. We looked at each other before shrugging and heading to the local pub.

* * *

The night was not quiet. My father was only one of many guards who have returned home from their shifts. Like my father, they all ended up desiring something to sate their thirst. Especially since drinking was forbidden during service.

"Oh Platoon-Sergeant! Out for drinks?"

The stubby man threw a quick salute before relaxing. My father simply nodded and continued on his way. I gave a quick bow before following. He simply

"What did he do to piss you off?"

"Hah? Ah, eh. I'm not pissed off."

"You normally treat those under you with more attention."

"Bah, he was just a whiner. Always complaining about this or that. Couldn't shut up like the rest. Remember Hachi, the fastest way to get stuck with consecutive guard duty on the highest tower is to piss off your commander."

I nodded. Typically nothing would bother my father. He must have somehow shifted the topic to where Neia would come up. My father did often become rather irritable at being reminded that he couldn't spend time with Neia.

Reminds me of a certain salary man. The more things change, the less they do I guess. Hope you're doing well, Oyaji **(1)**.

We entered the pub. It was rather small. No, rather, it felt small due to the amount of people crowding it. Every table was filled as men heartily drank and bickered. Some in the corner were probably gambling, judging by the fight that broke out over paper slips.

"Ah, Hachi! And Pavel-san. Here, I've saved a seat for you!"

Calling out to us was a young girl with light brown hair and sunny blue eyes. She was dressed in simple barkeeper clothing, easy to move around in and matching the colors of the wood that surrounded her.

"Ahh, thanks Neruni." My father thanked her. She always knew when we would show up it seems. Everytime my father has come back and dragged me to the pub, she would always have a seat waiting for us near the back.

"So, what would you like to drink? The usual? Or looking for something stronger?"

"Just the usual please. Mother doesn't want father to cause any trouble."

"Ahaha, last time you sure got rowdy."

"Cheh, that bastard insulted my daughter."

"He doesn't even know what Neia looks like."

"He still said he looks like me!"

"Ahahaa! I'll get your drinks for you. Please wait."

With that, she turned away.

"Hey Hachi, what do you think of Neruni?"

"Sigh. You ask the same question every time. She's like a sister to me. Nothing more."

"Bah, I saw your eyes follow her rear. It is looking finer and finer, right Hachi?"

I was a male. Sue me. "Wait how would you know that unless you also looked? You pervy old geezer. I'll tell mother."

"Oi don't call me a geezer."

I stared at him.

"Gah, fine. Please don't tell your mother. I was just looking out for you anyways. You'll have to settle eventually. And she doesn't seem to have any objections either."

"I don't feel quite comfortable with someone who I have grown up with." Neruni was one of my first friends, and we typically end up doing a lot of things together. She was like family. And no matter how much of a siscon I am, family is still family.

"She'll get stolen you know?"

"Who's the bastard? They'll have to beat me to get her."

"Ha look at you. If only you'd channel that into making her your wife."

He took a swig of his personal stash. Can't even wait for Neruni to return with drinks? What are you, a drunkard?

"Besides," He said, wiping his mouth "As if taking you on would be hard. I seriously worry you know, will you even make it through national service?"

The Holy Kingdom is stuck defending it's ridiculously long borders against the never ceasing Demihuman invasions. As a result there's conscription for all children who come of age. As father said, I was unusually weak in comparison to the norm. While others grew stocky as they aged, I seemed to have retained my Japanese genes and become rather lanky. Even so. "It's just normal service. Nothing really ever happens."

"Don't underestimate them." My father was suddenly serious. Oh shit did I trip a death flag? "They'll get you just when you think you're safe."

I nodded. "I'll be fine because of your teachings then."

He gave a soft smile at that, before slapping me on the back. "Ha, that's more like it. You're definitely my son. Those eyes don't lie."

I really do wish you didn't pass those eyes on to Neia though. They seriously don't fit a young cute girl like her.

"Just wish you'd had that thought when you were still young." He muttered, more to himself than to me. Wait, I'm still young and spry.

"I'm back! Thanks for waiting." Neruni returned, laden with mugs and a plate. "Foods on the house!"

"Ohh Neruni, here, come sit with us." He said, patting an empty seat. "You're not that busy right now, right?"

"Oi don't bother Neruni. I'll tell mother you're flirting again."

"Again? What!? I've never!"

"Go on Neruni. You're probably busy. Don't let this old man hold you up."

"Ahaha, it's fine it's fine. I was hoping to spend some time with Hachi anyways. You rarely show up these days unless you're dragged here."

Don't say that! Too late. My father was already grinning happily and making disgusting faces at me. Coupled with his disturbing eyes it only served to look like he was constipated.

"More writing?"

Neruni smiled. She was pretty cute when she did that. Ah, no wait. "Yep! I'm done with the last set you gave me!"

"Oh. Good job. I expected you to take a little longer. It's good that you're taking it seriously."

"Hehe, how else will I get to spend time with Hachi? Ah wait, did you call me stupid?"

Oh no she was pouting. Somehow I had become weaker to pouts. I don't think it's because Neruni is cute, but rather perhaps it's because there's no Komachi to temper out my desires? Having Komachi grin at me every day would make everything pale in comparison, so I would react less.

Before I knew it I was patting Neruni on the head. Ah shit. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my father giving me the thumbs up. It's not like that, I swear!

"I'll wait for you after work!"

"Ah!? The little miss made a move on Hachi?"

Her exclamation was rather loud, and other patrons of the pub had heard.

"Hachi will never take the little miss from us!"

"You mean you'll never take Hachi from us!" When the heck did I become a mascot.

"I'll support Hachi and Neruni! If you've got a problem you'll have to take it up with me!" My father declared to the room. It was silent for a second, before they all roared into action.

I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as the pub became unreasonably rowdy. There was nothing I could do at this point, so I might as well enjoy this drink. My father was laughing uproariously as he pushed back

Bitter. I could really do with some MAXX coffee right now.

* * *

**(1) **Oyaji is old man in Japanese. I've made a distinction with Oyaji from old man because in Hachiman's mind his past life is Japanese, but his present life is a different language.

**A/N** Shit I didn't expect this. Seeing your positive responses to the short story, I decided to start writing some more. Somehow it ended up as this much. This one is set a bit before chapter 1. I've also tried my hand out at writing an OC. Not a very interesting or fleshed out one mind you, but one that I felt was needed. Then again I might have wanted my own version of Nephi and Enri. God damn it even the name is almost a combination of the two! I didn't realize until I finished writing this! I don't know if I can continue more after this chapter, I seemed to have used up a lot of my creative juices. Nothing is planned out once again, so I'll be running into plot problems. I have tried my best to set up some stuff for the future, but I doubt I'll be able to remember them. Oh well, we'll see how it goes I guess. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

It was cold on the wall. Though winter was still far off, the cool night air was still enough to sap most of the heat away. Leather just wasn't that insulating.

Guard duty was rather peaceful. Occasionally there would be reports of Demihuman activity, but dealing with them would be handed off to the scouts, composed mostly of Rangers.

Fortunately I didn't manage to make the cut, even with my father putting me through forceful training. Sure they got to have better accommodations and a flexible schedule, but considering they were the first on the line, I think I made the right choice.

Feeling my foot going numb, I stamped my feet slightly to get some circulation going.

Perhaps not then. Depending on your definition, peaceful can also mean boring. Compared to the relatively busy life of growing up in medieval society, time to relax was far and few between. Either I was too tired after a hard day of work, or too busy to really think.

Given the circumstances, maybe that was a blessing. After all, any time I was given to think always ended up on one train of thought.

Why? Why was I here? Why was I chosen to be born here? What am I supposed to be doing?

Nothing had really happened. There was no communication of my need to repent. I had kept my eye out starting from the age of 6, when I was able to start roaming relatively unrestricted. Yet there was never a hint.

Was it told to me, but then I forgot? I couldn't help but ask. The first few years were very hazy, naturally so due to lacking the ability to reason. It wasn't until Neia was born that I started remembering my old life.

"You've got a little sister now." My mother told me as she cradled the newborn. "She's going to look up to you, so make sure to be a good big brother, okay?"

Even now I can't really describe how I felt at that moment. There was both a crushing weight, perhaps of realization, as well as a strong sense of determination. It seems that familial love is instinctive.

Much of my memories of taking care of Neia was lost. Instead they were replaced by an image of Komachi. Neia's first smile was superimposed by the grinning face of Komachi. Neia's first words to me were replaced by Komachi calling for me. On and on, the memories of early Neia were a mix of a past life and this one.

Hmm. Even now I am still uncertain whether it was a past life or not. But the name, Hachiman, and mine now, Hachi. There was no denying that they were connected. The experiences of everyday comfort in that world was something I couldn't forget, after all.

Soft padded seats called sofas. Bright lights not limited by burning. A centralized hub of commerce. Huge streets filled with personal transportation. Tens of thousands of people moving about just to get to work. A device that could change the air to cool or hot as you desired. Salt, pepper, paprika, sugar, honey and more always available.

Worst of all was the daunting realization that I could not read. In my memories of the other life, the cryptic glyphs on the walls and papers would always make sense to me, their meaning appearing in my mind unbidden. Yet that was not the case here. Papers stuck to the town noticeboard, glyphs carved into woodwork above buildings, reports that my father had. All were unreadable. Yet it wasn't until I was 8 that I realized I could not read.

For some reason that fact alone had awakened something in me, and by the age of 10 I was one of the most literate in the town. Considering my competition though, it wasn't that much of an achievement. At the very least, I could read and write reports and notices. Far more than some men can achieve in their lifetime. Father certainly warmed up to the idea once I pointed out I could help with the paperwork.

The difference between my life and the past was staggering.

Was it punishment then, to live in a world like this? Had I done something so terribly wrong? What would warrant this and Komachi? Perhaps I had done something to Komachi, something unspeakable.

No. My soul protested. As much as Komachi and I had a very close relationship, it was never lustful. That I was sure of.

I shook myself out of the stupor I was in. Both my neck and fingers were getting stiff. It was probably time for a guard shift soon.

I scanned the plains one more time for anything out of the ordinary. Though dark, eyes are still very good at picking up movement. Combined with my (forced) archery practice, my eyes had been honed to a pretty high degree.

Seeing nothing unusual, I relaxed. As expected, I soon heard the muffled thuds of boots from behind me.

"Yo, Devil Eyes. See anything tonight?" A very chipper voice, at least for this time of night, rang out behind me.

I grunted.

"Ah come on, don't be so cold! Are you still that annoyed by the name?"

I turned around to stare at Lubrick. He was around the same age as me, though markedly taller. Not very well built though, so he ended up looking like a long and lanky pole. He was loud, cheerful, and decidedly annoying.

"Uwa, so cold. Live a little! That name fits you perfectly anyways and it's pretty cool! I had to think long and hard for a name!"

I'm sure you did. It truly must have been so difficult to take a physical trait and a skill and tie it together. I'd give you a raise if you added a colour to it. Black Demon Eyes. Hey that actually doesn't sound that bad. Still, it was no end of troubles having this moniker. Even if members of my shift said it in jest, to others it just attracted more attention to my eyes. Damn it father, why are your genes so strong.

Probably feeling uncomfortable from my stare, he raised his hand in mock surrender. "Alright I get it, you're pretty tired. I'll relieve you now."

As soon as the words left his mouth I stepped away from the edge of the wall and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait wait wait! Stay for a second! I need your help with something!"

Biting back a sigh, I spun around to face him.

"What is it this time." I bluntly asked.

"See there's this girl-"

I swiftly turned away.

"Hey! C'mon! Hachi please! I'm sorry! Please!"

Ugh. Annoying.

"What about her." I said without turning around. If it's something stupid like writing a love letter-

"I want to write a love letter."

I practically started running away. Nope, don't want to deal with this. It was always something stupid with Lubrick. Last time it was to sneak some hunting in. It ended up with him running into some squirrels. Which he lost to. I ended up finding him covering his face as the squirrels ran up and down him, scratching at anything they could find. For whatever reason they didn't attack me, instead running the instant they saw me. Incidentally that's how the name Demon Eyes came to be. I don't even know why I bothered to listen.

"Wait I just want you to teach me how to write!" He was chasing after me?

"No. Find someone else."

"There's no one else! I've seen your letters, there's no one else with that grasp of language!"

I stopped and turned around to face him. "You can read?"

Lubrick faltered for a second before puffing up his chest. "Didn't expect that, did you? Serves you right for leaving your letters around. 'My dear little lady, how are you doing today?' Does that ring a bell?"

Damn it. I thought no one else could read and so didn't bother hiding away my letters.

"Ah, your words are so romantic! If I ever received a letter I would want something like that! But why do you call yourself Elder Brother? Do you have a fetish or something?"

Well it's a good thing I'm never going to write to you then. Wait.

"Did you say little lady?"

"Er, yeah. Isn't 妹 lady?" (1)

"..."

"H-huh? I'm right aren't I? Isn't it? I took 3 days to piece that out! There's no way I'm wrong!"

Haah. He was an idiot after all. "妹 is 'little sister', idiot."

"Oh." He said, looking completely nonplussed. "Eh? Sister? D-do you have a fetish or something?"

"I'm going to report that you were late and had abandoned your post."

"O-oh shit. Wait no I'll forget about it! I've forgotten! I'm going to my post!"

Teaching him how to write, hmm? I shook my head. It's not a good idea to attempt the impossible. Besides, even if he can read, can the recipient read? 

* * *

The outpost wasn't too different from the town. Built for long purpose residence of all guards for this section, it had everything that was needed.

Naturally, that also included a bar.

Though it was the dead of night, the bars were filled with people who had gotten off their shifts. Honestly, why did father want to go to the bars that much when he returned home? He could get the same here. Habit, maybe?

I entered, moving past a group that barely managed to crawl out. They were probably from the day shift, having spent most of the night drinking away. Those near the entrance glanced up to see who had entered, and upon seeing it was me, faltered slightly before pointedly turning back to chattering. I moved past them all and headed deeper inside.

Next to the counter was a door that lead to the staff room and kitchens. Well, not a door really. Just an empty frame. In any case, I knocked politely. The kitchen even at this time was still busy, the clanking of pots and pans as food was prepared. Not seeing any movement, I knocked again. Even with all the noise, I could hear the chef clear as day. "Oi, oi Neruni! Wake up! There's people to serve."

A sleepy voice responded. "H-huh? More? But my shift is…"

"Ah get over there already. Shoo."

I heard her shuffle slowly towards the door. Then her haggard face poked through to check. She looked tired, eyes half closed and hair a mess. Even so, she visibly brightened when she saw it was me. "Hachi!" she exclaimed as she ran towards me.

"Yo." I said, raising my hand in a half assed greeting. "Rough day?" Even with this casual response, she still beamed happily and gave me a hug.

"Eww. You stink. Didn't I tell you to change before you come get me?"

"The barracks are the opposite direction to the bar. It was faster this way."

She muttered something under her breath, before pushing me from behind.  
"Whatever. Let's go! I'm off, boss!" She called back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here. Wait, you forgot this!"

"Ah! Thanks for the save!" Her pushing stopped as she ran back in to get something. Another freebie from the head cook. When she came back, she shoved whatever it was into my hands and started pushing me again. It was warm and heavy. I couldn't smell what it was given that I was right outside the kitchen. It felt like meat though, maybe some jerky. Before I could examine it further she was pushing me towards the entrance.

"Oi, stop pushing me."

As I was pushed through the bar, some patrons looked up in bemusement as a guy in full leather armor was pushed along by a dainty girl. I nodded to some of the faces I recognized, and they raised a glass back. Some were fixated on Neruni, and I made sure to sweep my gaze over them directly. A few of the patrons realized and elbowed the ones staring. Others were suitably cowed. I made sure to keep it up as we left the bar.

"Haah. Hachi, did you get heavier?" She said, finally giving up once we were outside.

"You could have just stopped pushing me. Besides, you did give me this thing to carry." I said as I motioned towards the sack.

"Ahh! Don't move it around so much, you'll ruin it!" She tried to make a grab for it.

"Idiot. Let me carry it. If we keep passing it around it'll get even worse. Besides, aren't you tired from work?"

I kept an eye out as she complained about work. It was the same as usual though, drunk horny men trying to make a pass at her before being elbowed by the regulars at the bar. There weren't that many out on the streets at this time of night, and those that were out tended to move in large groups. It doesn't seem like there would be any trouble today.

"Why can't they be like our town's? At least they didn't make grabs at us, no matter how drunk they were."

"Everyone here is from different places, Neru. I'd say our town is the odd one out at this rate."

"Honestly. I'm glad you're here though. At least that's one less thing to worry about."

I simply nodded. There were few permanent residents here at the edge of the Kingdom. Most tended to be rotated out at the end of their service. Those who typically stay, like the head cook, are few and far inbetween. As such law is determined by its occupants and the sergeants in charge. Most tend to overlook small issues that their soldiers get up to.

I guess my eyes and moniker did have some use.

We arrived at the barracks. It was a simple walled area, one of many littering this area of the town. The sleeping areas are typically arranged by platoon and origin, so Neruni's ended up pretty close to mine. We decided to quickly change before meeting back up at the eating area located near the center of this enclave.

"Tada!" She flourished as she brought the contents out of the sack. Instantly the smell of something sweet and fruity assaulted my nostrils.

"Cake?" I asked, surprised. Was it her birthday? No, her's was near the end of spring. It was still far off.

"Happy birthday, Hachi." she whispered.

I was stunned. "How did you-"

"You think I wouldn't know by now? Besides, I've attended every one of the birthdays you've held for Neia. I've never seen you receive one though." She grinned cheekily.

This was the first year away from home. Not that we celebrated birthdays, but my father and mother did have special regards to the day both Neia and I were born. We received special treatment on that day, but no celebrations. Our inability to hold a proper birthday didn't stop me from trying to give one to Neia every year. Neruni had attended some of them even though she never seemed to understand why I went so far. After all, it was almost unheard of for commoners like us to hold a birthday celebration every year.

"Here, try some." She offered a slice to me. It didn't look like cake that I knew. More like hard bread than sponge. Yet the zesty smell of ginger mixed with fruit and honey was irresistible. It had been many years since I had tasted such a combination.

Before I knew it I had finished the slice. Then another. Even though it was spicy and dry, I couldn't help but continue. I hadn't made a comment on how the cake tasted, but I think my actions were more than enough. At some point Neruni had started to nibble on her own piece. I stopped as I recalled something. "Ah, I didn't make a wish."

"A wish?"

"You typically make a wish before cutting the cake. It's for good luck."

"Ah, so that's why you had Neia pray before she got her gifts."

I nodded. "Thanks for the cake. Neia would have loved it."

She poked me in the side. "I shouldn't have mentioned her. All you ever do is talk about her, you and Pavel both. Deviants. Perverts." She punctuated every word with a jab but was smiling. "I'll make sure to make some for her next birthday. If you loved it she definitely would."

It was only now that I noticed her hands were worn. I couldn't help but examine them. "You worked hard on it."

"Haah." She sighed. "It was soo haard~. The head cook is such a slave driver! 'You have to make it perfect missy! I'm not going to let you bake some half assed goods in my kitchen, no siree!' It was like that all afternoon! This was the 3rd cake I tried!"

I couldn't help but snort. The old man cook had a passion and rigorous standards. Even though he was just a cook working in a bar at the borders, he still had that sense of pride. Seeing her pout, I gave Neruni a few comforting pats on the head.

Perhaps I was more inebriated from the sugar, but something slipped out of my mouth. I couldn't remember what I said at the time. The only evidence was a furiously red Neruni who had turned away from me. I tried apologizing but she just shook her head, never facing me. She gave me a quick hug before rushing back to her sleeping area, leaving me bewildered. Was she mad at me or not?

And so I sat there at the end of my 20th birthday celebration. Alone and confused. But with delicious cake. Might as well make a wish now. Genuine happiness for Neia and Neruni? Nah, too sappy.

* * *

(1) it's not actually in Japanese, just a representation. Hachiman is writing in the native Holy Kingdom script.

* * *

Ahh I promised I would work on my other story, yet here I am. Sorry to those who wanted more for my other story. I am working on it, I promise. It's just stuck at a planning phase because I don't have enough of a outline to write towards, unlike this story.

Sorry for this disgustingly sappy chapter, it was needed. Bit of worldbuilding and exposition dumping along with Neruni character development. We also meet 2 new people, Lubrick and Old Cook. This is still part of the prologue arc, so I'm sorry if you wanted to dive into the Overlord LN action. I'm getting there, I promise (lol). Also Hachiman isn't too Hachiman right now. I'm also working on that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
